


Rest in Power My King

by smevanstan



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Multi, Wakanda forever, au - steve didn't go and get old, rest in power chadwick, sad avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: I think it’s safe to say that the fandom has been devastated by the passing of Chadwick Boseman  I can’t even begin to fathom the grief his family must be going through now  I have always taken to writing to help me work through my emotions and I have never been more affected by a celebrity death (I hate that phrasing but it’s all I have) as I was on Friday when I heard about his passing  I wore this as a way to help myself cope with the loss the world is most certainly feeling at this timeAs a Black American, I remember coming out of seeing Black Panther feeling so proud to be Black and smart and powerful  Chadwick will live on as legend to so many of usIf anyone needs to talk, I am always willing to lend an ear  you can find me on Twitter @royally_syd or on tumblr @witchyvixengirl.(As a side note, I left the “they” opened ended so that anyone can imagine whatever character they would want to be comforted by)Rest In Power, Chadwick.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Drax the Destroyer/Reader, Hope Van Dyne/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Reader, M'Baku/Reader, Mantis/Reader, Nebula/Reader, Okoye/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Quill/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Scott Lang/Reader, Shuri/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Valkyrie/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, wong/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Rest in Power My King

Your knees buckled to the floor as you dropped out of frame for the call. The words still echoing in your head. “The king is dead. King T’Challa has joined those who came before him.” 

You could hear the cries and gasps from the other members of the Avengers. You looked up at the call again, watching Okoye as tears streamed down her face, despite her stoic tone. 

You couldn’t believe it, just a week ago it was T’Challa on that panel, joyous over how well the technology and camaraderie of opening Wakanda's borders had been going and now he was gone. 

“The burial will be for the family, but there will be vigil. You are all welcome to attend.” Okoye’s voice did not betray her emotion. Everyone assented to their attendance. They spoke on behalf of both you, knowing you could not speak through your sobs. Everyone, even the Guardians and Carol would be there. You heard Steve say that if they needed anything to call and from what you gathered everyone on the call agreed. Okoye thanked everyone and slowly, people left the call. 

Once the last person hung up, they kneeled down next to you, holding you as you shook through your tears. 

“I can’t believe he’s gone. After everything that happened. First Nat, then Tony. Now him. I just—“ another round of cries punctured you’re words. 

“I know.” They said. “It just doesn’t seem real.” You could hear their voice starting to break. 

You just held each other. You weren’t sure how long but it’s what you both needed in that moment. 

You knew the world would not be the same without T’Challa. But you also knew that the world was better from him having been in it. With that sentiment, you stood up and took a deep breath, “Rest in Power.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s safe to say that the fandom has been devastated by the passing of Chadwick Boseman I can’t even begin to fathom the grief his family must be going through now I have always taken to writing to help me work through my emotions and I have never been more affected by a celebrity death (I hate that phrasing but it’s all I have) as I was on Friday when I heard about his passing I wore this as a way to help myself cope with the loss the world is most certainly feeling at this time 
> 
> As a Black American, I remember coming out of seeing Black Panther feeling so proud to be Black and smart and powerful Chadwick will live on as legend to so many of us 
> 
> If anyone needs to talk, I am always willing to lend an ear you can find me on Twitter @royally_syd or on tumblr @witchyvixengirl. 
> 
> (As a side note, I left the “they” opened ended so that anyone can imagine whatever character they would want to be comforted by)
> 
> Rest In Power, Chadwick.


End file.
